


On Death's Wings

by brizo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Little Bruce and Harry, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'The sound of a pencil on paper came from in front of him and he looked at the being in front of him in shock. The being’s appearance kept changing and was writing on a clipboard humming every few seconds before it stopped and looked up at Harry.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Any regrets?” It asked.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Harry couldn’t help but think of Bruce and how he never told him how he loved him.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Yes.” '</i></p><p> </p><p>Or: When they were younger two abused children became friends. When one dies he regrets not telling the other he loved him leading to him being revived from death and sent out to correct those regrets lest he never know peace in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Death's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just.... imagine Bruce lived in England for a little bit due to his fathers job when he was younger lol. Idk if I'll continue this or keep it as a one shot but if anyone wants to take the bunny and work with it??? feel free to but tell me so I can read it myself.  
> (because i really like Bruce/Harry fanfic whoops)

Death was freeing, Harry thought as he floated in blankness.

 And then it changed.

His eyes blinked open as he looked around the once blank area he had found himself in. His feet touched concrete and he looked around bewildered. Privet Drive? What was he doing here again? Looking around he found himself wandering the area where he grew up.

When he reached the park he often found himself in in his childhood he heard the crying of a young child. Following the sound he found himself face to face with his younger self who was crying under a tree. Wondering why he was seeing this he turned when he heard the sound of sneakers walking closer to his younger self.

He looked at the boy who was walking closer and his eyes widened in recognition.

 _“Why are you crying?”_ the boy asked, his arms much like the younger version of himself, were covered in bruises.

 _“N-No reason...”_ Younger Harry sniffled. The boy frowned.

 _“It’s okay… I understand.”_ The boy sat down across from little Harry and smiled gently. _“My name is Bruce what’s yours?”_ Little Harry blinked and then smiled shyly.

_“Harry…”_

The area swirled in a mix of colors and vanished not unlike a pensive. The area now resembled the woods at the edge of Privet Drive and Harry saw as little Harry and Bruce were playing tag. His heart warmed looking at how happy the two looked.

The two abused boys of Privet Drive who found happiness with each other.

The scene changed again and this time the two were under a picnic table in the park they met in. It was night time and Harry had been locked out his home and Bruce did not want to stay in the house with his Alcoholic father and a mother who loved him but did nothing to stop his father. The two gazed at the sky so full of stars. Little Harry leaned against Bruce’s shoulder feeling protected for once in his life.

 _“I want to be strong…”_ Bruce whispered. _“I want to be strong and protect you and protect myself. But I fear if I get strong I’ll just hurt others. My dad says I have anger issues…”_

 _“Don’t worry…”_ Little Harry said sleepily. _“One day we’ll get married and I’ll be around to stop you from getting too angry.”_

Bruce blushed. _“O-Okay…”_ Little Harry smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Harry looked at the scene sadly knowing what comes next…

The scene stayed the same but a new version of Bruce and Harry appeared as night time changed to day.

Harry smiled sadly.

 _“W-What do you mean you’re leavin’? W-Were getting married remember?”_ Little Harry sniffled.

 _“I know I’m sorry Dad says we are moving and I can’t do anything to change that.”_ Bruce said wilted. Little Harry sniffled.

 _“Just promise me you’ll come back one day and get me please?”_ Little Harry pleaded. Bruce was the older of the two by 2 years and at 12 years old he only had 6 more years until he was an adult.

 _“I promise.”_ Little Harry tried his best to be upbeat but failed as Bruce hugged him tight and then winced when he heard his father yell his name.

 _“I’m sorry…”_ Bruce whispered one last time.

 _It’s okay._ Little Harry tried to say but it wasn’t because Harry knew they would never see Bruce again after that.

* * *

The scene changed once again as Harry was back in the blank expanse. His eyes lowered to the floor as he remembered Bruce his childhood friend and first love… and perhaps only love.

The sound of a pencil on paper came from in front of him and he looked at the being in front of him in shock. The being’s appearance kept changing and was writing on a clipboard humming every few seconds before it stopped and looked up at Harry.

“Any regrets?” It asked.

Harry couldn’t help but think of Bruce and how he never told him how he loved him.

“Yes.”

The being smiled.

“Then go back Master and fix them. You will never find peace otherwise.”

And then everything went black and Harry woke gasping grabbing at his chest. Looking around he was in a dark alleyway blood crusted on his shirt which had a hole in it. Stumbling out of the alleyway he looked around.

Well, he definitely was _not_ in London anymore.


End file.
